


口是心非

by eatApie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: Summary：我恨（爱）你。一个都市男男pao友转正的故事。*预警：hurt/comfort 人物极度OOC OOC OOC 十分狗血狗血狗血 详细的梗的内容可以看我前几条博文 有pao友设定 有部分限/制/级 成/人/向*这篇文实在是我很想看狗血 但是无人接我梗 只能自产自销 很垃圾*是都市男男系列文的第二阶段 第一阶段：各取所需





	口是心非

01

一切都结束了。

至少德拉科自己这么认为，那条短信如同一声绵长而又忧郁的叹息，而现在它被释放出来，是虚无缥缈的青烟，又是放出笼子里的野兽，就那样一寸寸排出他的毛孔——连同那所有的情爱，拔根而除，所有的所有，包括他卑微的自己。

他该释然，不过就是如同一枚二十五分的硬币掉了。

德拉科换了一张新手机卡，旧的那张他烧了，他就蹲坐在自家阳台，仔细听着电话卡燃烧时噼里啪啦的声响，如同围着篝火聆听母亲讲古老的故事。他点了一根烟，安静地抽着，不发一言，时不时抬头看眼夜空，今晚没有星星，只有一轮皎洁的明月指引着旅人的归途，像是一座永恒的灯塔，可德拉科却觉得自己迷了路，三月兔不再摆动着它的怀表跳进一个洞里，而他在迷宫里一圈一圈地绕着，找不到出路，迷茫、失措，活像个跌倒的无人照看正痛的打颤的孩子。

说实话，刚开始的时候总是不习惯。

没有人能够习惯。

他不是一个不倒翁，生活需要一个重心让他去依赖，但是此刻他自己抛掉了底座，失去自己的重心，现在他才活得悬悬欲坠，一脚踏在悬空中，稍不小心便万劫不复，尸骨无存。

悬崖下是什么，他暂且不清楚，搞不明白，也不会了解。究竟会是另一重天地、美梦，抑或是更深的炼狱、苦难？只有万能的梅林，他的主能够解答他的困惑，可他向来是无神论者——屁话、屁话，那些失眠的夜晚，德拉科总是祈求着神明的饶恕，反反复复。他不常做梦，但他今天梦见了他同哈利波特的第一次遇见，就在摩金夫人成衣店，他站在那个凳子上，好色的尺子不安分地在他身上游走，时不时被摩金夫人拍打两下。十一岁的他则东张西望，透过那扇透明的橱窗，他瞥见了被期待、好奇、爽朗、快乐包围着的哈利波特，那是他第一次望着对方的绿眼睛——如若莎士比亚喜欢将人比作夏日，那么哈利波特便是他的夏日，如同他手上握着的冰激凌那般甜美，青涩，像一颗未成熟的青色苹果，而他辛劳如同农夫，踮起脚妄图采摘。

慢慢地、慢慢地这不再是个美梦，有求必应室的火焰炙烤着他；那只死在柜子里的小鸟叼着一个烂透了的苹果；哈利站在一座桥的对面，看不清表情，阴郁、肃穆，周围是密密麻麻的墓碑和一个举起魔杖的伏地魔。

德拉科缓缓醒来，额头上有一层薄薄的汗液，因着秋老虎卷土重来。德拉科开始回想起那个梦，却怎么也想不起最初那双眼睛是如何弯出一个漂亮的弧度，正中央地对着他，再盛满了瓦尔登湖的水。那双眼睛像是什么——绿松石，孔雀石还是绿水晶？答案是什么，已经无所谓了。他只不过是翻了个身，再次睡去，没什么大不了。

每一日的生活都是如此，睁眼又闭眼，时间匆匆流过如同街上车水马龙，他按部就班地活着，如同每一个没有遇见哈利波特的早晨，他面对着镜子中的自己，惯性地扯出一个微笑：“早上好，德拉科马尔福。今天也会很好。”

生活总是如此艰难？生活总是如此艰难。可今天会很好，而他已经学会泡麦片了，跟着YouTube上的视频学的，温牛奶泡再放凉，和涂满蓝莓果酱的面包一般好吃。他正咀嚼着往日根本吃不惯的麦片，公司总部便打电话过来。德拉科手忙脚乱地接通，得到的消息是自己的出差延误了一天。

“对方换了一个新的搭档和你一起出差，安排好的人员到时候会直接同你接洽。”

“好，我知道了。”

原因无所从知，他只是学会如何当一只绵羊去服从。

02

公司定的是夜晚十一点的航班，德拉科在家简单解决完晚餐，速食面条配上一杯鲜榨果汁。速食面条总有一股廉价的塑料味，味同嚼蜡，可他没时间再去买菜，只得匆忙应付，次数多了开始熟能生巧，家里的橱柜里常备着几碗杯面。

洗碗的时候他就看见了那张波特留给他的便条，想想仍是没有撕去。

出差两周，换洗的衣物得准备够，就是不同的领带领结都带了三四种，箱子不够大，要不然他还想再塞一双用来更换的皮鞋。再三检查之后，德拉科才提着行李箱，手上拿着钥匙出门。关上灯的那一刹，仪式感作祟，他轻声说道：“再见。晚安。”说完自己倒是开始不好意思。楼道里的声控灯坏了，所有的一切都沐浴在黑暗之下，看不清的物质与情绪在此之间流淌着，像一条没有尽头的蜿蜒河流。

德拉科跺跺脚，灯当然没亮，他只是讨个无趣，像住在箱子里的居民，或许在那一瞬电路就接通了，灯丝会燃烧发出幽幽的暗黄色光芒。他拎着沉重地箱子，扶着墙一步一步慢慢下楼，箱子的轮子与阶梯磕磕碰碰发出声响，恍若风铃的声音一般清脆。叫好的出租车已经在楼下等待，司机见到他便鸣笛两声，麻利地下车帮他将行李放置到后备箱里。德拉科低声说了句谢谢，司机师傅只是点点头，不发一言地熟练回到驾驶座。德拉科坐在副驾驶位，从车窗展望他生活的城市的一角，流动的夜景在玻璃窗上一幕幕展示，高楼大厦，钢筋水泥，亮起的灯火与黑色的房间，多少人的悲欢离合同时上演，他想起托尔斯泰的言论，却一时间分不清自己的立场。

幸与不幸，难以取决，不能简单定义。

车厢里的收音机放着音乐，经典的《加州旅馆》，倒是十分配的上眼前此景——*“我听到远处教堂的钟声，这里可能是天堂也可能是地狱。”德拉科没听见那悠扬的钟声，却深有体会，天堂地狱一线之隔，他早在波特身上来回感受，黑发青年可以是赐你欢愉的天使，圣洁、美丽，也可以是在你耳边低语着邪恶的墨菲斯特，罪孽、糟心。他不应再次想到哈利波特，可思维不受控制的漫游，像是一株不断生长的藤蔓，最后的结点总是那个他想要忘记的人儿。这是一道无解的命题，于是德拉科放弃般跟着音乐哼了两声。*“有些舞是为了回忆，而有些舞是为了忘却。”

星期六的机场人不少，他排队过安检，像沙丁鱼罐头里的一条鱼。午夜之时，白色的灯光总是有些晃眼，要不然德拉科怎么会觉得自己看到了波特——只有那小小的一瞬间，随即那个后脑勺便汇入人群。他曾经品尝过波特身上的每一寸，对方身上有几颗痣他都一清二楚，可是现在他却不甚明白刚刚所见究竟是不是自己思念成疾。明明已经结束，但实际上还在藕断丝连，德拉科以为那张烧掉的手机卡是一个象征、里程碑，现在想来却什么都不是。

他只不过是看到一个相似的后脑勺，内心那些压抑下去的弯弯绕绕地想法又像得到补给一样冒出来，如同雨后春笋，一颗颗冒着尖，挠的他心里痒痒的。

已经结束了。

德拉科自说自话，告诉自己，仿佛这样就能剪断那些念头。

03

德拉科像一个乖巧的学生，公文包好好地置放在大腿上，手里端着一本村上春树的《挪威的森林》，刚刚在机场的书店买的，似乎所有的书的介绍上都会写销量第二，在《圣经故事》之后，这本也毫无例外。

德拉科曾听潘西聊到过村上，将这位作家同得不到奥斯卡的迪卡布里奥放在一块比较，之后还陆陆续续讲了些村上春树对于披头士、摇滚乐以及男女情爱之间关系描写的偏爱，潘西说得起劲，还放了一首《Hey Jude》。而此刻，他正坐在熙熙攘攘的机场角落的一个位置，候机室离他不远，像捧着一杯陈年佳酿，品味着这位一直陪跑文学奖的作家的书，机场的广播时时刻刻播报着消息，一个又一个行李箱的轮子擦过大理石的地板，哐当哐当，如同行驶中的火车——哐当哐当。

“*灾星…灾星下的恋人，”德拉科喃喃自语，他喜欢这个描述，“真是一个好比喻。”

这让他感同身受，一阵如同雷击的感觉让他浑身激灵，他轻轻地合上书，确保没有一个折角之后才将其安稳放回皮质的公文包里，抬头打量着四周，从他现在这个角度只能瞧见空空如也的停机坪和繁忙走动着的工作人员，又缓缓低下头，不知所措。这时德拉科才发现自己的生活单调、空乏，除了每个星期五能够燃起生活的火焰，德拉科就像是一座坟，空虚、寂静、凄清，乌鸦时不时会停留在枯树的吱吖冲他叫两声。每个星期五的夜晚则变成了万圣节，他从坟的这头，从泥土中重生，举着一盏南瓜灯，小心翼翼地寻找着糖果——那时候，哈利波特是他的糖果，可现在他却不得不如同*雷顿放弃海洛因一样，沉默地埋进土里，开出一朵莫名的花。

他听见一阵脚步声，逐渐向他靠近。

也许只是又一个陌生人，德拉科不在意地想到，他看了眼表，不过九点四十八，登机时间还有半个多小时，他干坐在这儿，小腿已经逐渐开始发麻，他该站起来活动一下。正好口有些渴，对面就有一台自助饮水机，德拉科便想着自给自足，匆匆站了起来，没注意眼前还来了个人，便撞在一起。他扶住对方，道：“十分不好意思。”却迟迟没有得到答复，德拉科感到意外，再下一秒便真实听到一个更出乎意料的声音。

“哦，我还好哦，德拉科。”哈利波特在他怀里，笑嘻嘻地说道。

德拉科像被电到一般急忙松开手，好似波特是烫手山芋，他不知此刻应该摆出什么样的表情，呐呐地没再接话，脸上却不受控制地飘起红色的云。他设想过很多和波特偶遇的场景——咖啡馆、酒吧、旅馆或者任何一条大街，也许他们会相视一笑，像每一个不相熟却认识的朋友那样做，再擦身离开——可德拉科没有想到会是现在，而更让他想不到的是，他同波特拥抱了，只有短暂的几秒钟，但那确确实实是个拥抱，无论用哪个国家的方法定义，刚刚发生的一切都会被称为一个拥抱。

德拉科回味着自己指尖不得了的温度，不止是他的，还有哈利波特36.5摄氏度，他努力做到平静——嘿，你是个成年人了，德拉科，不该为一个拥抱而大惊小怪。

然而他还是做不到完全对此无动于衷，德拉科只得压低声线，干巴巴地问道，偏过头没敢直视对方：“你在机场干嘛？”

“出差哟。”对方这样回答道，还状作无辜的耸耸肩膀，“那你来这儿干嘛，我记得你上个星期说你星期五也出差，可现在已经是星期六了。”

德拉科愣了两秒，有些话被噎回喉咙里，才一本正经慢慢说道：“太巧了，我也是出差。”

波特依旧在笑，像复读机一样拉长调子道：“确实是很巧。”

04

他们两个人挨着坐在一块儿，波特戴着耳机正在听歌，些许声音从耳机漏出来，像一条游鱼，不安分地手舞足蹈着，有时会不小心碰到，好比是一片落叶擦过土地，德拉科也不恼，他乖巧地坐在位置上，一动不动，手放在膝盖上，公文包摆在脚边。

一架飞机起飞的轰鸣声轰隆轰隆——轰隆轰隆的嘈杂声音却意外让人平静，德拉科昏昏欲睡，于是他便用巧劲掐着自己的大腿内侧——不能睡，不能睡，他得清醒的面对哈利波特，要不然那些残存的火苗会让他一败涂地。

爱这个字说出来只需声带震动，然后轻轻地张开嘴巴，两瓣嘴唇弯出一个漂亮美好的弧度，那“爱”便释放到空气中，化作最快乐的因子，像雨过天晴的一抹彩虹——但最困难的是说出的勇气，这不过是个简单的动作，却意外十分难办。德拉科承认自己的优柔寡断、懦弱无能，他早就放弃，又何来这多余、繁琐的工程耗费他唯一的心？哪怕哈利波特是他的心房客，但毕竟爱情昂贵又耗人、浪费时光与青春，他已经孤注一掷将自己无望的青春、无数个三年套到波特的身上，他不想再继续，三年又是三年，希望才是世界上最缥缈、摸不着影子的事物，德拉科想到，也许再过会儿就会有盆水将那些余留下来的火种浇灭，可现在这些可恶、罪恶的火焰不至于燎原，却烧的他依旧心存不切实际的幻想，现实却一直骨感得扎心。

他悄悄地挪了一个位置，将公文包放到原本的座位上，偷偷瞥了一眼沉迷手机的波特又做贼心虚地转头，手机屏幕亮了又暗，像一盏坏了的灯泡，破了口，灯丝烧得乌黑。

“你最近是换了电话号码嘛，”波特摘下耳机，偏过头，若无其事地拿起德拉科的公文包，将其平稳降落在地表便坐在那个位置上，语气平淡，“突然发现你原来的电话打不通了。”

波特刚刚对他说了什么？

他收到那条短信了嘛？如果收到的话，那波特现在的反应为什么是这样的？他点开了看过吗还是被忽视了？为什么他能表现的这么平淡，仿佛这真的只是换了一个手机号码那么简单的事情——德拉科总是能够听见什么东西在破碎，一片又一片，一条接着一条的裂纹，碎片掉到地上会发出清脆得如同咬下一口青色的苹果。

一时间他心情复杂，有很多问题想问，又有很多问题问不出口，哽在喉咙仿佛是一根鱼刺，瘙痒难耐又隐隐作痛，像一块暗疮，祛除不掉，却痊愈不了，烂在那里成了块狗皮膏药，让他哑口无言。

如果他打来了电话又会和他说什么？

一切都无从得知，像无名的河流汇入大海一样沉默。东海岸歌舞升平，烟花像花瓣一样绽开；西海岸却寂静无声，如同迟暮的老人。德拉科咽下一口气，却长久舒缓不了，他人即地狱，没有人会知晓他的难熬潦倒。

救世主也不会知道。

度秒如年。

过了片刻他才缓缓回答，淡淡地说道：“是的，我换了手机号码。”

05

如果世界上所有东西都可以比较成另外一样事物的话，那么哈利波特便是那个最神秘地存在，比传说中的独角兽还要秘不可测，如同一个黑洞，德拉科深陷其中，被撕成碎片，可在旁人眼中，他却平静得如同一潭静水，仿佛一张漂亮的定格风景画。德拉科总是猜不透波特的行为——也许上一秒还是晴天，下一秒就大雨倾盆，像坏掉了的天气，变化莫测。他琢磨不透，只得默默承受——波特直接抢过他的手机，顺理成章般地输入那个德拉科已经牢记于心的号码，得意洋洋地晃着，又笑吟吟地将手机递还给他，一脸轻松愉悦地说道：“那就再存一个我的号码吧。”

德拉科最近有研究东方宗教，万物皆有因与果，但他却不知自己的菩提树上结的是否为苦果。他盯着哈利那张云淡风轻的脸有一会儿，一句话没说，又默默地转过头不再看他，低声说道：“其实、其实你不必这样。”这句话仿佛一声叹息，婉转而绵长，又像雾像风，散到大气中什么都看不见，你只能自己感受其中奥秘。

“不必怎么样？”哈利笑得眼睛眯在一块儿，黏黏糊糊得像一碗红豆汤。

明知故问。德拉科回答道：“不必这样。”哈利立马说：“你不说出来，我怎么知道？”他们两个像在玩一个谜语游戏，阿里巴巴的芝麻开门，可没人想要先说出谜底，打着哑谜，一来一回，推拉着，在绳子的两端较量拔河，两人皆心知肚明，谁先说出那句芝麻开门便输得一塌糊地，也无人说出个所以然。

德拉科眨眨眼睛，“算了。”没有什么好计较。

心知肚明。

哈利打了个哈欠，又戴上耳机，摇头晃脑。

他打开手机查看新闻，没再理会波特，大拇指在屏幕上滑来滑去，碎片化的时代只能选择阅读，而如今花哨的新闻标题就像梅林的袜子一般糟糕，他随意地挑了一条新闻，据标题上这应该是一条同身体健康有关的新闻，可纵观之后却全然不同，到最后开始介绍一位娱乐明星的健身方法，并且附上了几张硬照美图。德拉科哭笑不得地划过，却突然感受到肩头沉甸甸的重量，还传来阵阵平缓的呼吸声——界面上此刻的新闻却也巧得惊人，倒是在介绍打呼噜的几个坏处。

德拉科轻轻地笑了一声，却一动不动，上半身直挺着，脑袋轻微地转过一个弧度，用余光打量着波特，他的眼睛周围青黑，看上去疲惫极了，往日里光洁的脸蛋上也爆出几颗痘痘，嘴巴小小地张开，像金鱼吐泡泡。德拉科抓着手机突发奇想地拍了张睡着的波特的照片，自己则入镜了一个脖颈——留作一个纪念也好，他喃喃道。拍完之后，又一时间不知所措，通知浮窗叉掉又点开，最后还是决定不删去，并悄悄地设做自己Facebook的头像，只留了波特杂乱如同海藻一般的头发——没有人会知道这是谁。

机场的通知报到了他的航班，德拉科小心翼翼地起身，没惊扰到波特，他依旧轻声地打着欢快的小呼噜。

德拉科想了半天，轻不可微地在他额头上落下一个羽毛般的吻，“晚安。”

就当他最后自我放纵吧。

06

公司当然购买的是经济舱，这个点的飞机乘坐的人数不多，在起飞之前，隔壁坐的人才姗姗来迟。旁边座位上坐着的是一个大腹便便的中年男人，衬衫被臃肿的身材撑出一个弧度，像一个软乎乎的枕头圈在腰上，他不停地擦着额头上的汗，混合着油与汗的不明液体顺着他的脸颊滑下顺入已经湿透的衬衫里——那件条纹衬衫已经惨不忍睹，如同皱巴巴的抹布，散发出一种独属于这个年龄的男人辛苦工作之后的汗味。胖男人的手帕也已经被染湿了，他一直小声地对着德拉科说着抱歉，并努力地移动着自己肥胖的身体。德拉科瞧着男人，只是摆摆头，将手里准备好的餐巾纸递给旁座，说道：“没事的，先生。”男人感激的点点头，却没拿德拉科好意的餐纸，只是摆摆自己的手帕，回到不用了，谢谢。

每个人的悲欢都不相同，他能做的只有平等对待一切。对方如此说之后，德拉科便没再继续过问，这也许是他能给胖男人最大的尊重，他掏出网兜里装着的旅游指南，百无聊赖地翻看着，图片大多精美，不知真假，可那副普罗旺斯的紫色薰衣草花田太过美丽，着实吸引眼球，他的手指停留在那张照片上几秒钟，呆呆地盯着有一会儿，才暗自感慨这可不是适合一个人去的地方，普罗旺斯也好，爱琴海也好还是圣托里尼的夕阳——全都是恋人、爱情出现的地方啊。

可他只有一个人，一个破碎的自己，属于又不属于德拉科马尔福。

飞机已经航行过城市，窗外的风景不再是一盏又一盏灯光，黑乎乎的一片像是一个黑洞。德拉科不再望向那片静谧的深渊，他闭上眼睛，稍稍放平椅子，试图在因着气流有些颠簸的飞机上休息一下——这个时候他总会想到死亡，而平静与死亡联系在一块儿，莫名其妙，坠机的速度是多少、多少千米每小时，从三万米的高空开始自由落体的时候会是怎样的感觉，他会体会到恐惧还是祥和？或许那个时候他会完全属于德拉科马尔福。

德拉科假寐一会儿，后来因降落时的耳鸣他醒了过来，耳膜上像有个人在打鼓，他睁开眼睛，扫视了下四周，灯光白得刺眼，于是他又闭上眼，手按摩着太阳穴，缓解如同阵雨般的疼痛。到彻底降落到地面之前，他都没再睁开眼，一直紧皱着眉头，他听见身边熙熙攘攘的响声，行李箱的轮子在地板上滑动发出声音，几个人打电话的声音，德拉科坐在椅子上一动不动，直到空姐甜美的声音在耳边响起的时候，他才缓过神来。

“先生，您可以下飞机了。”空姐这样说道，脸上是公式化的笑容，“这班是往返线哦。”

德拉科尴尬地回到对不起，便匆匆地收拾好自己的行李下飞机。此时差不多凌晨四五点，飞机没有晚点，对接公司接机的人已经在机场门口等候，他安全坐上车后座，向司机询问另一个同伴的消息。司机也就只知道对方的航班七点才到，德拉科讪讪地没再问，又休息了一会儿。这个城市还在沉睡，太阳还在地平线以下，人们新一天的生活还没开始。

但德拉科却有种预感，当太阳升起之时，凤凰能够涅槃，天龙座会在另一部分的夜空闪烁。他打开手机想要切换掉飞行模式，映入眼帘的却是他偷拍哈利波特的那张照片。

突得，他察觉到身体里有线开始缝合这个零散的自己。他开始痊愈，却不知怎的，脱口而出一句：“早安，哈利。”

-END-

告诉大家一个坏消息 这个系列拓展到五个阶段了 十分抱歉 我太拖拉了

请大家期待第三阶段：悠长假期

“*”号内容注释：

1/前面两个皆为《加州旅馆》歌词

2/村上春树经常在小说里写的一首歌（其实我也不知道到底有没有这首歌）

3/《猜火车》主角名


End file.
